The Same Face
by FlyofDragon
Summary: A new case is brought in for the Dynamic Duo, but what happens when the face Angela draws is her own? HA with maybe a bit of BB.
1. Same Old Story

**The Same Face**

**A/N: This just popped into my head and my friend said it was a good idea. Please tell me if I should continue or not.**

**Summary: A new case is brought in for the Dynamic Duo, but what happens when the face Angela draws is her own? HA with maybe a bit of BB.**

**Disclaimer: Bones is still not mine. I do own Kristy.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Same Old Story

Special Agent Seeley Booth walked through the Jeffersonian Institute with his eyes fixed on something that was on the platform. It was 9:00 am and already Bones was bending over and squinting at a very old skeleton. He saw her point things out to her grad student, Zach. He shook his head as he swiped his card on the reader and marched up the steps.

"Bones, you busy?" asked Booth walking to her side. She turned to him.

"Yes, Booth, I am busy, in case you didn't notice," she replied. She turned back to her ancient bones. "And don't call me Bones."

"Okay, fine, but we have a case."

"Where?"

"Just on the Virginia side of the border. So hurry it up Bones."

"I don't know what that means."

"It means that we need to go and you're taking too long."

"All right, all right, already. Just let me get my kit, and we'll go." Brennan turned, collected her kit, and gave instructions to Zach, before she was pulled down the stairs by Booth. Booth's hand immediately went to the small of her back when it let go of her arm.

"You know Booth, I am perfectly capable of walking by myself," said Brennan.

"I know, but it's a reflex," answered Booth carefully. He would never admit that he liked the reflex. He daren't even imply it, or show it. When they got into Booth's black SUV he gave her the case file to look over. She opened it and a confused look crossed her face.

"Booth, where's the rest of it?" Brennan asked.

"That's all there is," replied Booth. "I know, it's not much."

"This is it?" she said. "There's nothing else to go with?"

"No, Bones. There's not." Booth took a turn off the freeway and pulled up to a gas station.

"It's here?" asked Brennan, watching Booth get out of the car.

"No Bones, but I need gas to get to it," answered Booth.

"Oh, okay then." Brennan watched as he put gas in the SUV and went into pay. She watched as he reached back to get his wallet, and she heard the girl at the cash register scream, and…wait. She heard the girl at the cash register scream!

"OH MY GOD HE HAS A GUN!!!" she screamed. Everybody screamed and knelt down on the floor. Booth raised his hands to quieten her down.

"It's okay!" he said. "I'm not going to hurt anybody. I'm FBI." He held up his badge for everybody to see. "See? I'm one of the good guys. I just needed to buy some gas."

The girl, her name-tag read 'Kristy', was quiet again as she gave Booth his change.

"Have a nice day, sir," murmured Kristy. Booth thanked her and walked back out to the SUV.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Brennan bombarded Booth with questions, as he started up the car

"Relax okay? The girl, Kristy, saw my gun and she thought the worst."

"Oh, ok."

Booth pulled up to the crime scene and Brennan was practically out of the car before it was parked.

"Special Agent Booth," said Booth flashing his badge. "This is Dr. Temperance Brennan."

Brennan had already snapped on a pair of gloves and was starting her exam.

"What have we got Bones?" asked Booth.

"Female, mid twenties to early thirties, most likely Caucasian, no obvious COD," Brennan paused. "She looks familiar to me."

"Bones, it's a skeleton. To me, they all look the same."

"No, I'm talking about the facial structure. It looks like she's related to someone I know." She paused again. "She's not completely Caucasian."

"Well, we should probably get her back to the Jeffersonian," said Booth.

"Yeah, just let me get some soil samples for Hodgins," Brennan answered. She spotted a beetle crawling around on the rib cage. She picked it up and put it in a container. Then she went to supervise the transportation of the skeleton.

"Come on Bones!" called Booth. "We have to get back before the body does!"

Reluctantly Brennan seated herself in Booth's car. The ride back seemed to be much shorter. As they pulled up to the Jeffersonian, Brennan went right back into work mode. She walked into the Jeffersonian and called her team together.

"We have a young female coming in," she said. "Zach I'll help you clean the bones, and then we want tissue markers on the skull for Angela. Hodgins, I got you some soil samples and there was a beetle on the rib cage."

Zach nodded and went to the closest table to await the delivery. Angela nodded and went back to her office. Hodgins muttered: "Wow, a beetle? And it's not even my birthday" and returned to his microscopes.

**

* * *

A/N: Okay, so how was it? I know it was all about Booth and Brennan, but I promise there will be HA in later chapters.**


	2. A Familiar Face

**The Same Face**

**A/N: Wow!!! I got soooo many reviews! Everybody who reviews, gets electronic ice cream! This chapter builds up to the HA part which is going to be major HA. Read on!**

**Disclaimer: Bones is still not mine. No 'extra' characters in this chapter.**

**_

* * *

Previously:_**

"_We have a young female coming in," sheBrennan said. "Zach I'll help you clean the bones, and then we want tissue markers on the skull for Angela. Hodgins, I got you some soil samples and there was a beetle on the rib cage."_

Zach nodded and went to the closest table to await the delivery. Angela nodded and went back to her office. Hodgins muttered: "Wow, a beetle? And it's not even my birthday" and returned to his microscopes.

* * *

Chapter 2: A Familiar Face

Zach knocked on Brennan's door, feeling slightly nervous. Normally he didn't have to go to her office.

"Come in," called Brennan. Zach pushed the door open and stuck his head around it.

"Dr. Brennan, the bones have arrived and Dr. Hodgins has started analyzing the soil samples," he said quickly.

"Okay, can you start the preliminary exam?" she asked. Zach nodded. "I'll be right there."

Zach nodded again and went back to the platform, where the skeleton had been placed out on the table. He pulled on a pair of latex gloves and started looking over the bones as Brennan came up to the platform. She grabbed a pair of gloves and joined her grad student at the table.

"What have you found Zach?" she asked.

"The victim is indeed female, between the ages of 25 and 30," Zach replied. "I haven't yet found cause of death."

"Okay, good work."

Zach picked up the skull and examined it closely. He looked inside and found something worth finding.

"Dr. Brennan, I think I just found the COD," he said, handing Brennan the skull.

"Discolouration, not congruent with being buried for a long time. It looks like she was hit from behind with something," stated Brennan. Booth came up the stairs behind them, but he was unnoticed.

"So that would be blunt force trauma to the head?" he said, making Brennan and Zach jump.

"God Booth, don't do that!" cried Brennan. "And yes, it would be blunt force trauma to the head, but she was hit multiple times before the fatal blow." She snapped off her gloves and turned back to Zach. "Zach, I want you to see if you came pull anything off the skull where she was hit for Hodgins, and then could you clean the bones and then lay tissue markers on the skull for Angela. Come get me when you've got the tissue markers down, and I'll check them. Any questions?" Zach had a confused expression on his face.

"Dr. Brennan, she looks familiar to me," he said. "Like I've seen her before."

"I thought so too," replied Brennan.

"What is it with you squints and 'she looks familiar'?" Booth asked. "Don't all skeletons look the same?"

"To the untrained eye, yes," said Brennan. "But your facial structure, for example, is different to Zach's. Families have similar facial structures and identical twins have identical facial structures." Brennan paused for a moment. "Why are you here Booth?"

"I was planning on dragging you out of the lab for lunch," he replied.

"Oh. Wong Fu's?"

"Sure, grab your coat. By the way, I'm driving."

On the short ride to Wong Fu's, Brennan was trying to explain to Booth what happened to the victim. He just wasn't getting it. Booth pulled up in front of the restaurant and got out of the SUV. Brennan followed him inside and they took their usual places at the bar.

"G-man!" called the owner, Sid. "And Dr. Brennan! Here for lunch?"

"You betcha Sid," replied Booth.

"Either of you going against my better judgment and ordering?"

"Not us Sid," said Brennan. Sid nodded and looked at them for a couple minutes, before disappearing to the back. Brennan and Booth chatted for about 10 minutes, until Sid came back, but this time with food.

"For the G-man, meat-lovers pizza. I figured you wanted something meaty, but simple," Sid handed Booth a medium-small pizza before turning to Brennan. "And for the good doctor, a big bowl of hearty vegetable soup. Good for the heart and the mind." Sid handed her a bowl filled with delicious looking soup.

"Wow, thanks Sid," said Brennan, picking up her spoon.

"Yeah, this is delicious," agreed Booth, who had already taken a big bite out of his pizza. The Dynamic Duo ate in silence, glorifying the delicious food. They were almost finished when Brennan's cell phone rang. She sighed and flicked it open, not looking at the caller ID.

"Brennan," she said.

"Dr. Brennan, there were no particulates on the skull, but I found something on her left humerus," said Zach.

"What did you find?"

"It looks like our victim was shot in the arm, but it only scraped the bone, so she was probably trying to get away."

"Okay, good work Zach. We'll be back soon." Brennan ended the call and drained her soup bowl. Booth finished his pizza off and stood up.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yup," answered Brennan. Booth tossed some bills onto the bar and called to Sid.

"Thanks for the food Sid!" he said.

"Later G-man!" called Sid. Booth placed his hand on Brennan's back as they walked towards the SUV. He let her go and slid into the driver's seat.

"So…care to tell me what Zach said?" Booth asked.

"He said that there were no particulates on the skull, but there was a scraping on the left humerus, like she was trying to get away from a bullet," replied Brennan.

"So, she was most likely shot in the arm and then hit repeatedly on the head?"

"Yes."

"That sounds like a homicide," said Booth. "And that puts it under FBI jurisdiction, along with the fact that she was found in Virginia, just over the border."

When they were back at the lab Brennan found tissue markers laid on the skull, waiting for verification.

"I laid the tissue markers and I collected some of the dirt build up in the bullet wound and gave it to Dr. Hodgins," said Zach at top speed.

"Okay, the tissue markers look fine," replied Brennan. "I need you to find out approximately how long ago she died, and I'll get the skull to Angela."

Brennan pulled on a pair of gloves and picked up the skull. She walked down the steps and towards Angela's office.

Brennan walked into her best friend's office and handed her the skull. Angela flipped the page in her sketchbook, where she had been drawing, but not before Booth had a glance of what she had drawn. It was of him and Brennan walking towards the door. As usual his hand was on the small of her back, but Ange had drawn a calm, peaceful, but secure expression on Brennan's face. His thoughts were interrupted by Brennan's voice.

"…so we'll need a face and a reconstruction for the skull," she said. "We're going to need the 3-D reconstruction so we can run scenarios."

"Okay, I'm on it Brenn," replied Angela. Brennan left and headed towards her office, with Booth following. He followed her into her office and sat down on her couch.

"Booth why are you still here?" asked Brennan, yet again interrupting his thoughts.

"Because this is usually when you ask me questions about the case, and I answer them, and then you say that it's just my gut talking," Booth answered. Brennan sighed and leaned back in her chair. She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Hodgins knocking on the door.

"Come in!" she said. Hodgins opened the door and walked in. He held up a small container.

"The build-up in our very small bullet wound did not come from where our victim was found," he stated. "I compared the sample Zach gave me with the soil sample you gave me, and found that the build-up came from an area near Aberdeen, Maryland."

"It's just crossed the border," said Booth. "Now it's really in FBI jurisdiction."

"Have you analysed the beetle yet?" asked Brennan.

"Not yet, but I'm getting right to it," Hodgins replied. "Oh and Zach said that you should come see something." Hodgins turned to leave and was followed by Booth and Brennan. Hodgins hopped up the steps and returned to his microscopes. Booth was about to swipe his card when Angela called.

"I got your face Brenn!" she said and handed Brennan her sketch pad. Booth looked over Brennan's shoulder at the drawing. They both stared at it and then at Angela, and then back to the drawing.

"Ange, did you look at the picture?" asked Booth, still staring.

"Of course I did," replied Angela. She was confused. "Why did I do something wrong?"

"I think you did," said Brennan, quietly. "Ange…you drew yourself." She turned the pad around and Angela saw her own face staring up at her, drawn with her pencils.

"No…" whispered Angela.

**

* * *

A/N: Ooohhh…suspenseful. That would explain the 'same face thing', but yeah, I still have to get to the HA part. It's coming people!!**


	3. I Never Knew

**The Same Face**

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews, they are much appreciated. Yes, the HA part is coming!!!!**

**Disclaimer: The characters from Bones are not mine. Kathleen is mine.**

_**

* * *

Previously:**_

_Booth looked over Brennan's shoulder at the drawing. They both stared at it and then at Angela, and then back to the drawing._

"_Ange, did you look at the picture?" asked Booth, still staring._

"_Of course I did," replied Angela. She was confused. "Why did I do something wrong?"_

"_I think you did," said Brennan, quietly. "Ange…you drew yourself." She turned the pad around and Angela saw her own face staring up at her, drawn with her pencils._

"_No…" whispered Angela._

* * *

Chapter 3: I Never Knew

Booth and Brennan were left speechless. How could Angela have drawn herself from that skull?

"Angela?" Hodgins called. Booth looked up and saw Angela walk very quickly to her office. "Angela!" Hodgins ran down the stairs and after Angela. He hadn't heard Brennan say that Angela had drawn herself, but knew she needed some comfort…for whatever it was that upset her. He paused and turned back to Booth and Brennan.

"What the hell happened?" he demanded. Booth showed Angela's sketchpad to Hodgins.

"That's what happened," replied Booth. Hodgins looked confused.

"I don't get it," he said. "She got upset because she drew an amazing self portrait?"

"Hodgins…" Brennan started. "It's not a self portrait." Now Hodgins was more confused then ever. "Didn't you see what she labelled it?" Hodgins peered down at the paper and his blue eyes grew wide, as he read it.

"Jane Doe 86422," he murmured. "That's the case we're working on right now."

"Yeah," said Booth. "Either Angela is dead and we can suddenly all see ghosts, or that is Angela's long lost twin."

"Long lost twin?"

"Just a theory." Jack nodded.

He turned and walked slowly to Angela's office, where he found her curled up next to the Angelator, crying soft tears. The Angelator was displaying a revolving 3D image of the person she had just drawn. Jack walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. Angela buried her face in his shoulder. Jack brought one hand up to her head and tangled his fingers in her hair, and held her closely.

"I thought she was still alive," whispered Angela. Jack pulled away and looked at her.

"Hey, it's better than thinking she's dead," he replied, wiping away her tears with his thumb.

"She's my sister, Jack!" cried Angela. "She's my twin sister! I thought she was alive, but she's dead!" Angela wrapped her arms around Jack and buried her face again. "Oh Kathleen…"

"Shhhhhhhh," he said. "It'll be okay." Angela looked up at him.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"I believe you."

Booth and Brennan walked into Brennan's office and Booth collapsed on her couch. Brennan sat down at her desk and turned to Booth.

"Search the Missing Persons database for the last name Montenegro," said Booth. Brennan hit a few keys and turned back to Booth.

"Nothing for Montenegro in the last 15 years," replied Brennan.

"Try the last 30." Again Brennan hit a few keys and turned to Booth.

"I have 3 Montenegros, each went missing in 1979," Brennan told him. "Only one was 3, and that's the same year Angela turned 3. The other two were older than 3." Brennan opened up the file. "Kathleen Montenegro. Twin sister to Angela Montenegro."

"That's her then," said Booth. "Angela's own twin sister." Brennan walked over to the couch and sat down beside Booth.

"It's so hard to believe," she whispered. "Angela is my sister in every way that counts, so it's like it's my sister on that table." Booth wrapped his arms around her and Brennan buried her face in his shoulder.

"Shhhhhhhh," he said, as Brennan wrapped her arms around Booth. "Hey, it's going to be okay." Brennan looked up at Booth.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"I believe you."

**

* * *

A/N: Okay, yeah I know it's short. Get over it. And it would be much appreciated if you reviewed. :)**


	4. Memories and Surprises

**The Same Face**

**A/N: Okay, I know that Zach got his doctorate, but since I started writing this _before_ that, Zach is still a grad student. Thanks again for reviewing!**

**A/N 2: Also, I, ahem, just realised that it's Zack not Zach so…yeah. It's from the actual Bones website if you don't believe me.**

**Disclaimer: Bones is still not mine. Kathleen and Kristy (Kristin) are.**

_**

* * *

Previously:**_

"_She's my sister, Jack!" cried Angela. "She's my twin sister! I thought she was alive, but she's dead!" Angela wrapped her arms around Jack and buried her face again. "Oh Kathleen…"_

"_Shhhhhhhh," he said. "It'll be okay." Angela looked up at him._

"_Promise?"_

"_I promise."_

"_I believe you."_

…

"_It's so hard to believe," she whispered. "Angela is my sister in every way that counts, so it's like it's my sister on that table." Booth wrapped his arms around her and Brennan buried her face in his shoulder._

"_Shhhhhhhh," he said, as Brennan wrapped her arms around Booth. "Hey, it's going to be okay." Brennan looked up at Booth._

"_Promise?"_

"_I promise."_

"_I believe you."_

* * *

Chapter 4: Memories and Surprises

Booth knocked on Angela's door. Jack looked up and saw Booth. Booth nodded towards Angela.

"Angela," whispered Jack. "Angela. Wake up." Angela's eyes fluttered open and she saw Jack. She was confused for a moment, but then her eyes found the Angelator, still displaying the image of Kathleen, and it all came flooding back. Tears formed in her eyes and threatened to fall. Jack put his arms around her again and held her tightly.

"Angela," said Booth. "I know you really don't want to do this now, but in order to find out what happened to your sister, you have to tell us what you remember." Angela looked up at him.

"Okay," she said. "If it will help give me closure, then I will tell you everything."

"Okay, great," replied Booth. He paused. "Except you're not the only one that needs closure." Angela looked confused. "You're Bones' sister in every way that counts, so it's like her sister lying on that table."

"Oh," she said. "Okay." Angela took a deep breath and sighed.

"Why don't we sit down?" suggested Jack. Booth nodded and they sat on the couch.

"I remember one day when I was three," started Angela. "Kathleen and I were at a park, with my mom, playing our little hearts out, when we heard a scream. There was a man beating down my mom with a tire iron. Kathleen and I screamed and tried to run away. I hid behind the slide, but the man grabbed Kathleen and fled. My mom wasn't able to remember that day at the park, and I was too young to explain it to her." Angela paused. Cam, Zack, and Brennan had come in and everyone was listening intently. "I was the only witness of that day's events. My parents filed a missing persons report, but nothing was done about it. On more than one occasion I tried to tell the authorities what had happened, but no one would believe me. After all, I was only three when it happened. When I was eight years old, my mother fell ill and she had to be hospitalized. My dad was almost always with her, and I started to always come home to an empty house. I rarely saw my parents. When I was nine, I half-moved in with my best friend. Most of my books, toys, and clothes were there. On the days that my dad came home, he would mope around and pretty much ignore me." Angela paused again and wiped her eyes. "My mom died when I was thirteen, and my dad locked himself up in his room. He only came down to eat and drink the alcohol that had been collecting over the years. One day he took me down to Child Services. He was going to put me in the system." At that point, Brennan reached up and took Angela's hand in hers. "It just so happened that a person there said that about nine years back, they had seen another girl brought in who looked like a younger version of me. My dad lightened at the prospect of seeing his other daughter again and he took me back home. A couple weeks later, we got a phone call from Child Services, saying that it would be impossible to track down that little girl, and even if they could, she probably wouldn't remember anything. My dad locked himself up again, and I went to live with my friend. My dad still paid for tuition, but when I went to college, I lost touch with my friend and my dad didn't want to see me that much. I stayed on campus and only went home for the holidays. I don't think my dad ever got over it.

"I built myself a new family, and my dad comes to see me once a year, at Christmas. He seems happy to see me, but there's always something nagging at him. I can tell."

"Angela," said Booth. "We may be able to track down your sister's history in Child Services. If she was adopted, maybe the family who adopted her will know something that could help us figure out who murdered her." Angela looked at him with wide eyes.

"You can do that?" she asked incredulously. "I thought it was impossible."

"It was," spoke up Brennan. "But not anymore."

"Angela," said Cam. "Feel free to take some time off. You need it."

"No," replied Angela, defensively. "I want to help solve this case." Everybody looked at her, surprised. "The people who care about our victims are left in the dark, waiting to hear more news on their loved ones. They don't get to know what happens behind the scenes. They only know what we tell them. I spent most of my life in the dark, waiting for news about Kathleen, and never getting any. I'm not about to turn my back on answers and the truth."

"Wow," said Zack with wide eyes.

"And I thought Dr. Saroyan could intimidate," said Jack with equally wide eyes.

"Well, apparently, I'm not the only one Hodge Podge," said Cam. "All right, are we going to solve this case or what? Let's get to work people!"

"Zack, I want you to see if you can identify the weapon that killed Kathleen," said Brennan, jumping back into work.

"Yes Dr. Brennan," replied Zack obediently. He stood up and turned to Angela. "I'm going to need the skull back, Angela." Angela nodded and handed him the skull.

"Hodgins can analyze that beetle now," said Cam. Jack looked helplessly at Angela.

"But what about Ange?" he asked.

"She'll be fine," answered Booth. "I'm going to need her help to find her sister in Child Services anyways."

"Okay." Jack stood up and joined Zack out on the platform.

"I'll go help Zack," said Brennan.

"Okay, and I'll be in my office catching up on some paperwork," said Cam. The two women stood up and headed out of Angela's office. Cam stopped once they were out. "Dr. Brennan, could I talk to you?" she asked. Brennan turned.

"Of course, Dr. Saroyan," she replied.

"We don't really get along, and I can see you don't like me." Brennan nodded. "Why?"

"Well, for starters, you got pushed in over my head and behind my back, while I was on holiday."

"That's it?"

"Well…I don't approve of your relationship with my partner, but that I can put up with."

"I have a suggestion."

"Okay."

"If Dr. Goodman will agree, I suggest that you be Deputy Head of Forensics. The team will still be yours, but not everything has to go through me. You'll still get the FBI case paperwork, and I'll still get all the other paperwork."

"That sounds fair to me."

"So does that mean we can get along now?"

"Hopefully; I don't like fighting with my boss."

"Good. Now, you were going to help Zack?"

"Yes, I was." The women parted and Angela turned back to Booth.

"Well, it looks like they're going to get along now," she said.

"That would be nice," agreed Booth. "I'm the only one allowed to fight with Bones."

"You love her, don't you?" asked Angela.

"Uh, why don't we get to work?" replied Booth, changing the subject and blushing.

"Right." Angela hit a few keys on her keyboard. "Here we go, Child Services."

"Great." Angela's earlier comment was still distracting Booth. Angela hit a few more keys and turned to her second monitor.

"Booth," she said. "She was adopted. Right from the beginning, she was with the family."

"Okay, great." Booth leaned over to look at the page. "Last name, Davis. Okay, there were two children, one boy, and one girl. The son has been married, has two kids, and lives in Canada."

"And the daughter is married, and lives in Virginia," added Angela. "Her full name now is Kristin Felicity Monroe. Her husband's name is Glen Monroe."

"Great thanks, Ange," replied Booth. "Is there a picture of Kristin?"

"Yup," said Angela and she opened the online picture.

"Oh my god," said Booth with wide eyes.

"What?"

"I've met her." Angela's eyes widened.

"When?"

"When Bones and I stopped for gas on the way to the crime scene. She freaked out at the sight of my gun. I think she might just have seen what happened." Brennan chose that point to walk in the room.

"Booth, Zack managed to successfully isolate the weapon used," she said. "It was a tire iron. And not just any tire iron. It was a twenty year old tire iron."

"So the person who killed her could have been the person who kidnapped her?" asked Angela.

"Yes," replied Brennan.

"Well guess what Bones," said Booth. "Kathleen was adopted and her 'sister' is that girl from the gas station."

"Really?" Brennan asked. "That girl who freaked out is Kathleen's adopted sister?"

"Yes, so let's go Bones." Booth grabbed Brennan's arm and led her to the door.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming," she said. Booth's cell phone chose to ring right at that moment.

"Booth," he answered.

"Is this Special Agent Booth?" asked the voice on the other end.

"Yes, who's this please?" asked Booth.

"I think I might have some useful information for you Agent Booth," replied the voice.

"Regarding what?"

"Regarding the case you took this morning."

"And who is this?"

"My name is Kristin Felicity Monroe." Booth's eyes widened. "I used to be Kristin Felicity Davis."

**

* * *

A/N: Muwahahaha. Yes, I consider myself evil. But did you like it? Or hate it? Please review. It's my birthday soon!**


	5. Friends with Answers

**The Same Face**

**A/N: Please review, it inspires me. The more reviews I get, the faster you get another chapter. Also, sorry for the delay. I have exams coming up.**

**Disclaimer: I own Kathleen, Kristy, Glen, and the Bones box set that I got for Christmas. Nothing else.**

**A/N 2: I just watched 'The Man in the Fallout Shelter' on the DVDs, so there are references in here.**

_**

* * *

Previously:**_

_Booth's cell phone chose to ring right at that moment._

"_Booth," he answered._

"_Is this Special Agent Booth?" asked the voice on the other end._

"_Yes, who's this please?" asked Booth._

"_I think I might have some useful information for you Agent Booth," replied the voice._

"_Regarding what?"_

"_Regarding the case you took this morning."_

"_And who is this?"_

"_My name is Kristin Felicity Monroe." Booth's eyes widened. "I used to be Kristin Felicity Davis."_

* * *

Chapter 5: Friends with Answers

Brennan looked at Booth with an obvious look of confusion on her face.

"What?" she mouthed. Booth held up a hand.

"Alright, I will meet you at the Royal Diner in 30 minutes," said Booth into the phone. "Yes. Okay." Booth closed his phone and looked at Brennan. "Well it looks like we don't need to go out to Virginia today."

"Why not Booth?" Brennan asked. Booth started walking towards Angela's office. "I thought we were going to meet with Kristy Monroe?" Brennan half ran and half walked to keep up with Booth.

"We were, but now she's meeting us at the Diner, and Angela's coming with us."

"I'm going where?" asked Angela from behind them. They turned.

"Booth just got off the phone with Kristy Monroe and we're meeting her at the Diner in 30 minutes, and apparently you're coming with us," replied Brennan.

"Oh. Okay."

"Great. Now that we're all on the same page, let's go," said Booth. Brennan's face took on the 'I don't know what that means' look. Angela gave her the 'I'll explain it later sweetie' look.

"Just let me go tell Jack," said Angela. "He's constantly worrying about me." Booth nodded and Angela walked up the stairs to the platform. "Hey, Jack." Jack looked up from his microscope.

"Yeah?" he said.

"I'm going with Booth and Brenn to the Diner to meet with Kristy Monroe," she said.

"Call if you need me, 'kay?" Angela nodded and went back down the stairs.

"Okay, let's go," sighed Angela. Booth muttered a "great" and turned towards the door. Brennan and Angela silently followed him out.

Nothing was said on the way to the Diner, but as soon as the three got out of the SUV, Angela grabbed Brennan's hand.

"Sweetie, I'm nervous," she said quietly.

"Why?" asked Brennan.

"I'm about to meet someone who knew my sister better than I did," replied Angela. "Do you remember when I told you that it was always hard to get a moment alone with my dad?"

"Yeah, that was when we were quarantined in the Jeffersonian over Christmas because of Valley Fever," said Brennan.

"Yeah, well, it was because whenever my dad and I were alone together, he would either be drinking or moping. I never really knew my family until I grew up."

"I'm sorry Ange. I really, really am." Angela and Brennan exchanged a look. "Really." They giggled. The last time she had used three "really"s in a row was when she was describing Angela's holographic Christmas tree.

Booth swung open the door to the diner and held it open for Angela and Brennan. Brennan went in first and Angela followed, still clinging onto her friend's hand nervously. A young woman at a table jumped up when they came in.

"Oh my goodness," she said. "You look just like Kathleen." Angela tried to smile.

"I'm Angela," she replied. "Angela Montenegro." Angela held out her hand. "You must be Kristin Monroe."

"Yes!" cried Kristy, accepting Angela's hand. "But please, call me Kristy. Please, sit down. No sense in standing around a diner, is there?" The four pulled up seats in the booth, and Booth pulled out his badge.

"You may remember me, Kristy, from this morning?" he said. "I'm Special Agent Booth; this is my partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan."

"Ah, yes, Agent Booth. If I weren't married to Glen, I'd marry you in a heartbeat!" said Kristy. Angela smiled for real. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all. "But it looks like you've already got someone. Dr. Brennan, is it? I've read your books. They're fantastic! Oh, you two make the _perfect_ couple!" Angela grinned wider. She was definitely all right.

"Oh, we're not together," said Booth and Brennan simultaneously, just as Angela said, "I know, but they refuse to acknowledge the _burning_ sexual tension between them." Kristy giggled.

"You two are very quick to deny it," she laughed. "What about you, dearest? Are you with anyone?"

"Sort of, sweetie," replied Angela. "I'm the artist; he's the 'bug and slime guy'." She laughed.

"Okay, can we try to act like we are conducting a murder investigation people?" questioned Booth, exasperatingly. Angela and her new found friend quietened down. "Bones? Do you have a question?"

"You're letting me go first?" asked Brennan.

"Sure, why not?" replied Booth.

"Well, you never let me go first," said Brennan. She turned to Kristy. "Kristy, Agent Booth mentioned this morning that you 'freaked out' at the sight of his gun, correct?" Kristy nodded. "Kathleen was shot in the arm. Were you, by any chance, with Kathleen when she was killed?"

"No," said Kristy softly. Angela reached over and took hold of her hand. "Kathleen and I were on holiday in Aberdeen, Maryland. We were at a park. I went to go get some drinks, but when I was at the stand, I heard a shot fired. I know my guns, and I knew that it wasn't just an ordinary gun. It was rare type of gun. It was like your gun, Agent Booth. I whipped my head around and saw Kathleen fall to the ground.

_--Flashback--_

Kathleen Davis Montenegro fell to the ground, screaming, with her left arm bleeding.

"Kathleen!" cried out Kristy Davis. She ran full speed towards her sister, but a pair of strong arms held her back. "No, no!" she cried. "Let me go! She's my sister!" Kristy struggled against her bonds. "Let me go!"

"Shhhhhhhh," said her captor. "You don't want to go messing with those guys." Kristy was crying hot tears while watching Kathleen.

"How do you know?" she sobbed. "I have to protect my sister!" She turned around, intending to push the man away, and found herself looking into the most handsome chocolate brown eyes she ever saw. **a/n: doesn't that sound like Booth?**

"My name is Glen Monroe," he said. "These guys will kill anyone who tries to interfere with them." Kristy gasped. "They want your sister, not you. Leave them and live, or condemn yourself and your sister to death." Glen released her. "It's your choice." Kristy wrapped her arms around him.

"Stay with me," she whispered. "If they're going to take my sister, then I don't want to be alone."

_--End Flashback--_

"While Glen was calming me down, Kathleen and the two men had gone." Kristy paused and wiped a few tears from her eyes. "He took me to his place and sat me down on the couch. We turned on the TV and the radio and I sat on that couch for a week, waiting to hear news."

"The men, did they have masks on?" asked Angela, who had taken out her sketch pad and a pencil. Kristy shook her head.

"No," she said. "And I can see the son of a bitch that shot my sister as clear as I see you."

"Could you describe that man to me?" requested Angela. Kristy nodded.

"His eyes were cold," she said. "So cold that I thought I would freeze." Angela started sketching. "He had a voice of stone. It made the world go grey. He had short dark hair, a long-ish nose. Those eyes though. They're like the opposite of Glen's. Glen's are warm and comforting. This man's were cold and uninviting." Angela glanced up and saw Kristy shudder. "All you really notice are his eyes. And he was grinning. A sly, evil grin."

"I think I've got it," said Angela. She turned her pad around so that it faced Kristy. "Is this him?"

"Yes! Yes, that's him." Kristy fell back in her seat. Booth leaned over and took a peek at the drawing.

"Oh god," he said.

"What?" asked Brennan. Booth took the sketch pad and laid it flat on the table.

"That's Howard Epps," Brennan said shocked. Booth and Brennan turned to face Angela with wide eyes. They looked at the drawing and then back to Angela.

"Oh my god," whispered Angela.

**

* * *

A/N: Oh, you probably hate me right now for leaving you with such a cliffy! Don't worry. Next chapter should be up soon.**


	6. Howard Epps

**The Same Face**

**A/N: YES!! I had to write this fast because, you know the last chapter was _very_ exciting. This chapter is very exciting too. Starring…Howard Epps!**

**Disclaimer: Bones is not mine. Neither is Howard Epps.**

_**

* * *

Previously:**_

_Angela glanced up and saw Kristy shudder. "All you really notice are his eyes. And he was grinning. A sly, evil grin."_

"_I think I've got it," said Angela. She turned her pad around so that it faced Kristy. "Is this him?"_

"_Yes! Yes, that's him." Kristy fell back in her seat. Booth leaned over and took a peek at the drawing._

"_Oh god," he said._

"_What?" asked Brennan. Booth took the sketch pad and laid it flat on the table._

"_That's Howard Epps," Brennan said shocked. Booth and Brennan turned to face Angela with wide eyes. They looked at the drawing and then back to Angela._

"_Oh my god," whispered Angela._

* * *

Chapter 6: Howard Epps

Kristy looked confused.

"Wait, who's Howard Epps and why are you all saying 'Oh my god'?" she asked.

"Howard Epps was on Death Row last year, after I had arrested him for murder," started Booth. "But his lawyer convinced me to try and prove them wrong."

"Right before he was going to be executed, Booth and I found murdered girls near where the other one was found, that matched Epps' style," continued Brennan. "We had choice. Have Epps executed and not find out who the women were, or let him live and find out who they were."

"The women deserved justice, so Howard Epps was taken off Death Row," said Angela. "We found out earlier this year that he had an accomplice. His accomplice killed two girls and kidnapped another." She took a deep breath. "He found Booth and nearly killed him, but Brenn found them and shot the guy." Kristy gasped.

"Which is exactly why she's not allowed a gun," Booth cut in.

"No, you charged me with felony when I shot the man who killed Cleo Eller," insisted Brennan. "You gave me that gun to protect myself. I ended up saving your life."

"And killing another human being," pointed out Booth.

"Who had killed two young women and was about to kill you!" said Brennan defensively.

"Look, Bones, would you just shut up for a minute?" said Booth. Kristy looked confused and mouthed 'Bones?' to Angela. Angela mouthed back 'Later' and nodded towards the pair.

"Why?" said Brennan suddenly. "Why should I shut up? You always do the talking, telling me to hang back, what if I want to talk?"

"Well right now you're arguing with me over why you're not allowed a gun, which isn't really helping our murder investigation." Booth sighed.

"But Booth…" Brennan was silenced by Booth's lips on hers. She closed her eyes as her subconscious took over and responded to him. She could swear that there were fireworks erupting. Angela squealed and a huge grin broke out on her face. She pulled out her cell phone and texted 'it happened!!!' to someone. Seconds later, Booth broke away and looked at Angela, as she pressed send.

"Not a word," he said to her. "Not one single word."

A few miles away, however, a certain entomologist pulled out his cell phone and read 'it happened!!!' and grinned. She had succeeded at last.

"I think we're done here for now," said Booth. "We'll be in touch Kristy."

"See you later!" said Angela. Brennan remained silent. Angela and Kristy giggled.

"'Bye!" called Kristy as she got into her car. Booth, Brennan, and Angela got into the black SUV and Brennan still remained silent.

"Okay, Ange, I will drop you off at the lab, but I'm going to need to keep your sketch pad," said Booth. "Bones, you and I will go see Howard Epps." Brennan nodded.

"I'm all right with that, Mr. FBI," said Angela as they pulled up in front of the Jeffersonian. "I don't really want to see Howard Epps anyways unless it's his execution." She hopped out of the vehicle and winked at Booth and Brennan as she shut the door.

"Why did you kiss me?" asked Brennan suddenly.

"What?" replied Booth. "When?"

"At the diner," explained Brennan. "Why did you kiss me?"

"Well it shut you up, didn't it?" said Booth with a grin.

"Booth!!"

"What?" asked Booth innocently.

"You kissed me to shut me up?" said Brennan incredulously. "There was no other reason?"

"Well, I don't know Bones," replied Booth, glancing over at his partner. "Did you want there to be another reason?"

"Well…I mean…" Brennan was stumped. Booth stopped in front of the prison and leaned over to Brennan so their faces were close.

"Cause you know Bones," he whispered, "there could easily be another reason to why I kissed you. It all depends on whether you want that reason or not." Brennan leaned closer to Booth.

"And if I do?" she whispered. Booth closed the gap between them and pressed his lips on hers. Brennan started to respond, and then Booth pulled away and got out of the SUV. Reluctantly, Brennan followed her partner towards the entrance. Booth flashed his badge at the guard.

"We're here to see Howard Epps," he said. The guard nodded and let them in.

The next minute they were sat across from Howard Epps.

"Agent Booth," he said. "And Doctor Brennan! What do I owe this honour?"

"Shut up," snapped Booth. "This isn't a pleasure call."

"I'm listening," said Epps.

"Have you ever heard of Kathleen Davis?" asked Booth. Brennan held up the drawing of Kathleen.

"Kathleen Davis?" asked Epps. "I haven't heard of her. But I do know that woman." He nodded towards the drawing. "That is Kathleen Montenegro." He looked at the pair. "Is she a friend of yours?"

"More like an acquaintance," said Booth. "But we have it from her sister that you shot Kathleen in the arm, about two years ago." Brennan flipped the page in Angela's sketchbook. "And Kathleen was shot in the arm right before her skull was bashed in with a tire iron."

"Oh was that Kristin who told you that?" Epps asked. "You do know that they aren't really sisters, right? Yes I remember that shot. But I didn't kill her."

"Why should we believe you?" said Brennan.

"Why, Dr Brennan," said Epps, feigning surprise. "I thought you were intelligent." Epps looked at Booth and Brennan. "For one thing, how could I have kidnapped her if I was five years old?"

**

* * *

A/N: See, I told you that it would be exciting. And I know I promised HA and there will be HA in the next chapter.**


	7. Conversation of Comfort

**The Same Face**

**A/N: Okay, I'm steering away from BB and giving you what I promised. HA. Also, I know that Epps is dead, but I started writing this before that so he's still alive…unfortunately.**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine.**

_**

* * *

Previously:**_

"_Kathleen Davis?" asked Epps. "I haven't heard of her. But I do know that woman." He nodded towards the drawing. "That is Kathleen Montenegro." He looked at the pair. "Is she a friend of yours?"_

"_More like an acquaintance," said Booth. "But we have it from her sister that you shot Kathleen in the arm, about two years ago." Brennan flipped the page in Angela's sketchbook. "And Kathleen was shot in the arm right before her skull was bashed in with a tire iron."_

"_Oh was that Kristin who told you that?" Epps asked. "You do know that they aren't really sisters, right? Yes I remember that shot. But I didn't kill her."_

"_Why should we believe you?" said Brennan._

"_Why, Dr Brennan," said Epps, feigning surprise. "I thought you were intelligent." Epps looked at Booth and Brennan. "For one thing, how could I have kidnapped her if I was five years old?"_

* * *

Chapter 7: Conversation of Comfort

As Angela walked into the lab, the first thing she noticed was a curly haired head bent over a microscope. Jack Hodgins looked up and turned to Zack.

"Zack have you got anything for me?" he asked. Zack opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by Angela.

"Hey Bug Man," she said. "Hey Zack."

"Hey Angela," said Hodgins, his blue eyes gazing into her brown ones.

"Hi Angela," said Zack, before returning to his response to Hodgins. "I checked all our beetles from the two locations where Kathleen definitely was and found nothing."

"Then check the beetles from the route most likely taken," Hodgins told the younger male. Zack nodded and left. "So…," started Hodgins.

"So…what?" asked Angela. She smiled as she sat down on a stool.

"So how'd it go with the Dynamic Duo and Kathleen's adopted sister?" asked Hodgins. Angela's eyes lit up.

"She's just like me! Pretty much, anyways," said Angela excitedly. "She could instantly see the sexual tension between Booth and Bren."

"Well I know of some sexual tension, just like theirs, that even you have failed to notice fully," said Hodgins.

"Ohhhh is it between Zack and that red-head in the museum?" asked Angela. "I thought it would go further than –" Hodgins silenced her with a finger on her lips.

"It has nothing to do with Zack," he whispered, leaning closer to Angela. "I know you know that there's tension between us but, for once, I've seen all of the tension before you." Hodgins leaned in closer and closer until their lips were almost touching. Angela closed the distance and lost her fingers in Hodgins' curls. She felt his fingers tangle themselves in her hair. However, oxygen is necessary for life and they had to break apart. Their foreheads remained together.

"Wow," said Angela. Hodgins grinned.

"I hate to say 'I told you so'," he said, "but, I told you so." Angela laughed.

"That's not fair," she complained. "You didn't let me finish my story."

"Oh, sorry," apologized Hodgins. "Do continue."

"So, anyways," started Angela, jumping right back into her story, "Kristy described what had happened the day Kathleen was shot. Then she described the man who shot her. I drew him and guess who it was?"

"Ummm…Howard Epps?" guessed Hodgins.

"How'd you know?" asked Angela.

"Lucky guess. And he's really the only criminal that we would all know the face of."

"True," said Angela. "So Booth and Bren went to 'talk' to him and they dropped me off at the lab." She shivered.

"Cold?" asked Hodgins. He wrapped his arms around her.

"No, I'm not cold," said Angela softly. Her brown eyes held tears that threatened to fall. She looked into Hodgins' blue eyes. "I'm scared." Hodgins tightened his grip on her.

"Don't be scared Ange," he told her. "I'm right here. I won't leave you."

"Bren's the one who paranoid of people leaving her, not me," she laughed. "But I don't want you to leave." They sat in silence for a few moments before Angela broke it. "Hey Hodgins?" she asked.

"Yeah?" replied Hodgins.

"Can I stay at your place tonight?" Angela asked.

"Yes, but on one condition." Angela looked confused.

"Okay, what?" she asked him. Hodgins pulled his keys out of his pocket and took his second house key off the ring.

"You move in with me," he said holding the key out to her. She gasped. "You may think that this is too rash, too unexpected, too fast, too –" Angela stopped him with a finger on his lips.

"You're right," she said. "It's unexpected, but I like that surprise." She took her hand away from his mouth and took out her keys. She took the key that Hodgins still had in his hand. "And yes. I will move in with you." She slid the key onto her key ring. Then she kissed him again before standing up.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To find the gun that shot my sister," she replied while pulling on her lab coat. She picked up the humerus bone and carried it to her office.

**

* * *

A/N: There you go. Hope that satisfied any HA fans reading this. But don't get me wrong. There's more where that came from. :)**


	8. A Very Important Notice

**Hello faithful readers of The Same Face.**

**I am very sorry for the delay in getting Chapter 8 to you. I have severe writer's block for this story. If worst comes to worst, the story will not be updated until I can finish the story.**

**Once again I am very, very sorry for this problem and I hope you can enjoy my other stories.**

**Shadow**


End file.
